Hide and Seek
by Regine Phillange
Summary: Post Scorpia Rising, Alex ends up back in the hands of MI6 but when he goes on the run, who will they hire to catch him? Why, the Gallagher girls of course! First fanfic! Please give some constructive criticism because i'm also kinda new to this site. Thanks! Alex Rider spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Alex sat in Blunt's office thinking about Jack. He kept replaying how she had died over and over again in his mind.

After Jack had died, he was supposed to go and have lived with the Pleasures but then they had received a threatening note. It was dealt with of course but MI6 had been looking for an excuse to get Alex back and this was it.

So now Alex was sitting in Blunt's office pretending to listen to him, while staring out the window. _He was going to have to do missions again. But he didn't want to, not after what had happened to-_

"Alex? Alex, are you listening to me?" Blunt sighed as he realized that Alex hadn't been listening to a word he was saying.

"I was just saying that because you don't have anyone to take care of you anymore, we have found someone for you."

At this Alex turned his head sharply to look at the director. "What do you mean you've found someone for me?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A man with dark brown hair, grey eyes, and a hard face walked into the office.

"I was told you have something for me?" he said.

"Ah, yes," said Blunt. "Rider, meet your new caretaker, Mark Sanders."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex turned around to examine his new "caretaker". He seemed nice, well kept, and as usual, like he underestimated Alex because he was just a teenager. He didn't like him.

"Mark will be taking care of you from now on," Blunt went on. "You will be homeschooled with one of our private tutors and get extra training over the weekends. And anytime you are needed for a mission, we will call and you will come."

_Like a dog, _Alex thought. No way was he going to do any more of MI6's dirty work for them. He was just a teenager.

Alex voiced his thoughts to Blunt and they were immediately shot down.

"No Alex," said Blunt. "You are ours now, you have nowhere else to go, and if you run, _we will always find you._"

"You can't make me do anything!" protested Alex. "You have nothing over me anymore!"

"Oh really?" said Blunt, quietly, dangerously. He held up a picture of Sabina and said, "There is still a threat over the Pleasures. MI6 is holding it back but we could stop."

"You wouldn't dare!" shouted Alex.

"Try me," said Blunt, coolly.

"Excuse me," said Mark. "But missions?"

"Oh yes, you need to be briefed. Alex, if you would please wait outside?" said Blunt, as if he and Alex were friends.

Alex glared at Blunt as he walked silently out into the hallway.

When the door closed, Mark turned to Blunt and said, "Caretaker? You're having me babysit some brat teenager!"

"Peace, Agent Sanders. I promise you, Alex is not just some brat teenager. He is a highly resourceful teenage spy who has worked some very high-profile cases for MI6. Normally, you wouldn't have the clearance to know this. This is top-secret. Just for this assignment though, your clearance level is being bumped up to a 17."

Blunt went on to explain Alex's past missions, with Sanders gaping at him the whole time.

When Sanders left the room, he looked at Alex.

"He told me you were a spy. Is that true?"

Alex shrugged. "Yeah," he said.

Sanders doubtfully glanced back at Alex. "Well, in any case, we have been provided a new secure home by MI6 and we going there immediately."

Alex looked at Sanders. "Fine."

"Blunt also told me you might try to escape and/or to hurt me."

Alex did his best to look like a weak child. "I just wanna go home," he whined.

Sanders looked away from Alex, a smirk on his face. This _child _was way too scared of him to try to escape, much less hurt him. He started walking down the hall confidently. "Coming?"

* * *

"Damn. The car is running low on gas," said Sanders. "We'll make a quick stop at this gas station and then be on our way, alright Alex?"

"Fine with me," Alex said, pretending to be cheerful. "Can I just go to the bathroom really quick?"

"Sure," said Sanders. "I'll just be out here, filling up the car."

"Okay," said Alex, turning to go get the key from the cashier. "Be out in a minute."

Alex went around the building to where the bathroom was and ditched the key in the lock. Sanders was way too trusting. He ran off around the other side of the building.

Sanders was sitting in the car waiting for Alex. It had been ten minutes. _"What kind of number is he doing?"_

He walked around the building to the bathroom and saw the key ditched in the lock.

"Crap!" he said out loud. Just then, he heard a car starting out front. He ran back around the building and saw his newly gassed up car that could drive for miles gone.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he shouted. He took out his phone and started dialing.

"Hey, Blunt? Alex escaped. And he took my car."


	3. Chapter 3

Mark Sanders caught a ride back to MI6 headquarters with one of the men sent out to look for Alex. As soon as he walked into Blunt's office, he almost became deaf from the epithet sprouting from Mrs. Jones's mouth.

"How dare you let Alex get away? He is just a child! He was only with you for twenty minutes! You were played by a kid who is just barely out of middle school!"

Except what came from Mrs. Jones's mouth was not censored.

"Calm yourself Mrs. Jones," said Blunt forcefully. He had never seen Mrs. Jones this worried. "We will find the boy and we will make sure he doesn't get away again."

Blunt gestured for Mark to sit down but he stayed standing.

"I am so sorry! He tricked me into thinking that he was pleasant and cheerful and I let my guard down. It won't happen again," Mark promised.

"It certainly won't," said Blunt. "You're fired."

Mark stared in shock at Blunt. "F-fired!" he spluttered.

"Yes," said Blunt calmly. "Mrs. Jones would you call the CIA? Every intelligence agency all over the world will be hounding to get to Alex first once the news spreads. We need something that Alex will never expect. Tell them that their _younger _operatives are needed in action."

* * *

Rachel Morgan was just heading to the dining hall for dinner when her desk phone started to ring. "Hello? Really? Yes, I understand. They will be ready in the morning."

The headmistress walked into the dining hall and all the girls of the Gallagher Academy grew silent. She walked to the head of the teachers' table and stayed standing.

"I have a very important announcement to make. I just got a very urgent phone call from the head of the CIA and he has a job for us. A very high profile target escaped from the hands of MI6 and he will be chased by every intelligence agency in the world."

The girls all started to mutter amongst themselves. "Quiet, please!" They immediately stopped talking. "As I was saying, this target will be chased by every intelligence agency in the world and we need to be the early birds that catch the worm. We were specially chosen because this target is also a teenager. This target is highly dangerous but is not to be harmed so all of you juniors and seniors who chase after him will be issued tranquilizer guns. Anyone who is going will be leaving at six in the morning. This could take you anywhere in the world so pack accordingly and be resourceful. Oh, I almost forgot. His name is Alex Rider.

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't wait!" squealed Bex, who was, of course, very excited to be chasing any sort of target at all.

"What if someone gets hurt?" asked Liz, worriedly. "I mean your mom did say that he was highly dangerous!"

"Yeah, I'm sure he is highly dangerous," said Cammie. "To normal pedestrians. He is just a regular teenager to us. He won't stand a chance."

"Exactly," said Macey tuning in. "We have special training, we're teenagers like him, he doesn't know about us, AND we're girls. He is totally going to underestimate us and we're gonna use our feminine wiles to our advantages."

Only Macey would ever be able to say feminine wiles and make it look hot.

"Bex," Macey continued. "He's British, you're British, and you have amazing lying skills. You could get him to fall for you and when you guys are supposedly alone somewhere, we will swoop in and tranquilize him. Liz you can hack into cameras, databases, anything that will tell us where he is. Start in the countries surrounding Britain and go from there. Cammie. You and I will make sure everything runs smoothly according to plan and we'll have this guy in no time. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed to Macey's plan and then they were off.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if this is rushed but I just wanted to let you know that I might not update for a while because I have a month long sleep away camp starting next Sunday and there are no electronis allowed. (HOW DO I SURVIVE?) But I promise I will still be writing the story longhand (I'm so committed!) and will update lots when I get back. I might have one or two updates before then but I wanted to let you know just in case. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Alex saw Sanders get out of his car, he ran over and got in. "_Idiot._" He turned the key in the ignition and saw Sanders in his rearview mirror. "_Too late,_" thought Alex. He slammed his foot on the accelerator and was gone.

* * *

"Almost… there!" said Liz, after successfully hacking into the traffic cams. "Silver sedan, speeding south, license plate number V5TL73B. Got that?"

"Copy that," replied Cammie. "Any place south in particular?"

"Some place called Gosport. If I had to guess, I'd say he was trying to escape by boat. Check Gosport Marina."

"You get that Duchess?" asked Macey.

"Copy that Peacock. Thanks Bookworm," said Bex.

"No prob. I got you guys tickets on a train from London to Gosport. It should take about three hours. If he drives all the way, which I think he will, you guys should reach about the same time he does, accounting for traffic. Your trainleaves in half an hour. Now go!"

* * *

"Now remember the plan," said Macey. "Cammie and I will shadow you. If anything goes wrong, we're there. The code word for today is flip-flops."

"Stop worrying Macey!" cried Bex. "I got this!"

"We're just being careful," said Cammie.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day you said that," Bex grumbled.

"Anyways… We're a go." Macey ran off to one side of the street.

Cammie and Bex followed her lead, Cammie going to the other side and Bex standing conspicuously on the sidewalk. They started walking towards the marina.

* * *

Alex parked in the only empty space in the lot. He had driven all the way from London to Gosport. It shouldn't have taken three hours but he had been forced to take inner roads on fear of being caught on a highway. The inner roads were completely jammed with people coming home from work.

Now he was at a marina. He would try and catch a boat to someplace and then go from there. It would be better if he didn't have a fixed, more importantly, _predictable_, plan. He got out of the car and walked up to the dock. There was a freighter due to leave for Dublin in two hours. He would stowaway on that boat and hitch a ride to Ireland. From there he would improvise.

He looked around and saw a beautiful girl standing at the entrance. She smiled at him. How long has it been since someone gave him a smile? Too long, decided Alex. He smiled back.

* * *

Bex smiled at him. He smiled back. "_Here we go,_" she thought.

**Omg I am sooo sorry for how long this took‼ Truth is, I have no good excuse. I was just lazy. But now I'm back and hopefully will be posting more regularly. I have several ideas about where I want this to go so I guess you'll have to wait and see! OH! Disclaimer: Everything in this fanfiction belongs to me. So does my rainbow pet unicorn who grants wishes and poops skittles. :( One can hope. See ya! Does anybody else like K-Pop?**


End file.
